Beatrice "Able" Layman
Appearance :Beatrice is a tall, slender young woman with lean musculature. She has a classically pretty face and a permanently dream-like gaze. She walks with grace and measure, almost robotic in her movement. She dresses fashionably, if a bit antiquated at times. Though fashionable, she tries to avoid sticking out very much. Her hair is short and dirty-blonde, tied up into a bun-like knot. Her eyes are a sharp, steely blue. Usually, she is seen with a satchel around her shoulder that clashes with whatever she might be wearing. Clothing :Beatrice wears fitting, casual clothes of various descriptions. Though it is apparent she has an eye for fashion, she aims to not stand out very much in her dress and wears neutral colors to deter attention. She is usually seen with a large brown and professional looking satchel strapped over her shoulder. This satchel can hold up to 12 small gadgets. Of course, when she hasn't set out to cause any mischief, she will not be in possession of said satchel. When she sets off to do things involving her inventions, she will take the satchel and whatever may be required for whatever goal she's set for herself. She tends not to over-pack. Notable Equipment Cybernetics :Beatrice is an inventor, and as such, she has designed a select few cybernetics that grant her some enhanced abilities. The following is a list of cybernetics Beatrice currently has installed on her person: Stamina I: Respiratory Implant :This enhancement allows Beatrice to do exhausting things for a few minutes longer than a regular human would normally be able to. Because of this enhancement, Beatrice can hold her breath for two minutes longer than a regular human being without detriment. Perception I: Optical Implant :This enhancement produces results that are comparable to corrective eye surgery. Those with glasses may no longer need them; and those without will see with slightly more clarity. Personality :Although known for being an innovative eccentric, Beatrice is quite introverted and reclusive. She appears, at first, calm, collected, measured, and she would no doubt initially come off as very civilized and practiced in her social ability. This, in fact, is a clever ruse and defense mechanism Beatrice herself was not entirely aware of. Her eccentricity lies deep in her own demeanor, surfacing every so often to make an odd, misplaced remark or bleat sudden and unexplained bouts of laughter. :She never quite fit into any groups or affiliations; her lack of ability for teamwork and communication were very inhibiting in that regard. Knowing this, Beatrice keeps to herself in her own little bunker tucked somewhere in Metro City where she tinkers away with various machines built by her own two hands. She'll emerge every now and again, and shortly after there will be a new headline in the paper about scraps of strange devices and the events linked with them. Powers and Abilities Innovation :Beatrice's true power lies in her innovative capabilities, adept ability for invention, and knowledge of all things technical. Some would say she has a super-human mind, but she would doubt this. All she had was knowledge, ambidexterity, and an imaginative thought process. Inventions :Beatrice can only make use of her own inventions in her mischief making in Metro City, along with several cybernetic enhancements. With time and resources Beatrice may develop and create new tech, expanding this list. Seismic Charge I :A small, rectangular device that causes a slight tectonic shift in a small area through the use of slow resonations and reverberations, most often resulting in the collapse of key load-bearing supports. Hums lowly when in use, most effective in basements and sub-levels. It can take anywhere from a half-hour to days, depending on how sturdy a building it. Must be secured to a wall. May cause nausea and vomiting. Noise Dampener I :A small device which may be held in one's pocket. It looks like a slim and short microphone. Has a slight "dampening" effect on all noise in a short, 7 foot radius. Helpful for sneaking around, but doesn't last very long. Has an on/off switch, very easy to use. May cause nausea and vomiting. Cybernetics :In addition to the two cybernetics Beatrice has invented and installed on her own body, the following is a list of other cybernetics Beatrice knows how to make. She can craft and apply these enhancements to herself and/or others given time and resources. :Note that as with her Perception I: Optical Implant, enhancements can also be considered treatments and cures to those with affliction or detriment in the designated area affected. Stamina II: Respiratory Implant :People with this enhancement can do exhausting things for ten minutes longer than they normally would be able to. Can hold breath 7 minutes longer without detriment. Weaknesses :Beatrice is not immune nor resistant to anything that would do her physical or mental harm. Other Abilities :Beatrice also has a great degree of medical and surgical knowledge due to her creation and use of cybernetics and could function well as a field surgeon. Relationships Professor :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :A young hopeful named Beatrice Layman graduated from a private high school in Metro City. She'd received great praise from her teachers and graduated at the top of her class; it seemed she would go on to do great things. She was shortly off to college, as she had been accepted into Metro University. She got along with the professors, the student body, and had developed a crush on one of the boys in one of her classes; and he reciprocated her feelings. :Then things took a turn for the worse. She suddenly seemed different--oddly pessimistic and abrasive, lost interest in nearly everything, her brilliant young mind corrupted. She skipped classes, didn't respond to the calls of her friends, and seemed to just vanish off the face of the planet every now and again. On the night of one of these very disappearing acts, purposefully lost from those who cared, she'd set herself adrift in the basement of the very dormitory she once rested in. :She planted a device on a stone pillar, turned it on, and the rest was history. Elaborate attempt at suicide? Vindiction? ...Madness? :She was taken, expelled, and jailed. :She spends her days now free. If you can call day after day in an abandoned bunker free. She'll resurface every now and again, quite rarely. And every time she does there's a brand new exciting headline in the Metro City Gazette. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Neutrals Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Naturals Category:Technology Category:Titans Together